Malfoy pride
by SaraMarsters
Summary: Draco ha sempre voluto seguire le orme paterne, ma una volta trovato l'amore, è deciso a fare di tutto pur di non lasciarselo scappare...


Bisogna proprio ammettere che la Malfoy Manor è di gran lunga il luogo più adatto per chiunque voglia starsene un po' in pace. Venticinque stanze e solo tre per persone per occuparle... Tutto ciò comporta una gran quantità di spazio libero da poter usare come meglio si crede. Draco se ne stava tutto il giorno rinchiuso nella sua stanza a studiare i nuovi incantesimi. Non che a Lucius questo importasse più di molto; in fondo, non parlava quasi mai con suo figlio. Si poteva persino dire che non lo conoscesse affatto. In una sola estate Draco era cresciuto molto, e non solo fisicamente. Man mano che maturava, cominciava ad acquisire quei tratti tipici che esclusivamente un Malfoy possedeva. Freddo, duro, scostante, cinico, spietato, crudele; ecco che uomo Draco sarebbe stato. Una perfetta copia del padre. Lucius non poteva non sentirsi orgoglioso nel realizzare che suo figlio stava seguendo le sue orme. Già se lo immaginava un importante membro del Ministero ed un fortissimo Mangia Morte. Del resto, le capacità le possedeva tutte. Padroneggiava bene le Maledizioni, che per un ragazzo della sua età non erano certo uno scherzo. C'era solo un piccolo particolare... Da qualche mese a quella parte, Draco aveva qualcosa di diverso. Non era più lo stesso. Sempre triste, abbattuto, solo; di certo quello non era suo figlio. Perciò Lucius era sceso a camminare nell'enorme parco della sua tenuta. Lì, in mezzo al silenzio, forse avrebbe trovato le parole ed il modo più giusto per affrontare un discorso con Draco. Insomma, che gli prendeva? Semplice crisi adolescenziale o forse c'era qualcos'altro? Scrollando la testa, Lucius tornò indietro verso casa. Diavolo, non era mai stato bravo con questo genere di cose. Ma non basta nutrirli e vestirli i figli? Bisogna per forza interagire con loro? Dannazione, nemmeno sapeva chi era quel ragazzo biondo imbronciato seduto alla sua scrivania, chino sui libri. Un momento... Ragazzo? Forse sarebbe stato più appropriato dire uomo, ormai... Già, uomo; Draco era diventato quasi un adulto e lui non gli era mai stato vicino. Chissà quanto lo odiava... Ma d'altro canto, che cosa poteva farci? Suo padre aveva fatto lo stesso a suo tempo con lui. Un vero Malfoy non ha bisogno di smancerie; i sentimenti sono per i deboli. Così immerso nei suoi pensieri, Lucius non si accorse di essere arrivato davanti alla camera di Draco. Senza bussare, spinse lievemente la porta, attento a non far rumore. Suo figlio era lì, gobbo sulle montagne di libri che ancora non aveva finito di leggere. Indossava un paio di jeans neri di velluto e una camicia verde leggermente sbottonata; i capelli morbidi e biondi gli ricadevano compostamente ai lati del viso, incorniciando la sua acerba bellezza. Lucius sospirò e, lentamente, gli si avvicinò. Quanto gli somigliava Draco... Qualche lustro prima anche lui era stato così, giovane, bello e ancor pieno di speranze e fiducia nel mondo. Draco si accorse che qualcuno era entrato nella stanza e improvvisamente, seppur assorto dal suo lavoro, distolse lo sguardo dal tema che stava terminando. "Oh, Padre... Ti serve qualcosa?" gli chiese con un tono basso e strascicato, leggermente velato da un po' di tristezza. Lucius lo guardò preoccupato; tuttavia il suo bel volto non lasciava trasparire alcuna emozione. "Nulla d'importante. Un padre non può più far visita al figlio, ora?" rispose freddo Lucius. Draco abbassò la testa. Si passò una mano tra i capelli ed il suo sguardo volò lontano per un attimo, perso chissà dove in un punto imprecisato del cielo. Lucius riprese interrogativamente: "Mi stavo solo chiedendo una cosa. Vedi, stai per iniziare il tuo ultimo anno: che progetti hai per il futuro?". Draco sospirò silenziosamente; poi chiuse gli occhi, come se un ricordo improvviso e doloroso gli avesse recato una fitta al cuore molto forte. Poi, fissando di nuovo il padre negli occhi, rispose piano: "Ciò che vuoi tu, Padre. Entrerò a far parte del Consiglio del ministero della Magia e, una volta perfezionate le mie tecniche, sarò pronto ad abbracciare il Signore Oscuro.". Lucius restò silenzioso per un po'; poi, mentre stava per lasciare la stanza, disse perentoriamente: "Bene, allora sarà meglio che tu finisca i tuoi compiti. Domani sera ti aspetto nel parco per controllare come te la cavi con le Maledizioni Senza Perdono. Non tardare.". Uscì richiudendosi la porta alle spalle. Draco tornò a chinarsi sul suo tema, senza però ottenere alcun risultato. Il suo pensiero continuava ad andare a quel ragazzo moro con gli occhi verde smeraldo, che il destino aveva segnato così ingiustamente fin dalla nascita.  
  
Ormai erano già le nove di sera. Lucius decise di aspettare Draco nel parco. Aveva riposto tante speranze in suo figlio... E invece si era rivelato una delusione. Draco non sarebbe mai stato come lui. Non aveva tutto quell'autocontrollo, quella rabbia repressa e quell'odio feroce che contraddistinguevano ogni Malfoy. Ma perché? Perché doveva capitare proprio a lui? Aveva fatto tanto per quel ragazzo... gli aveva insegnato tutto ciò che sapeva, l'aveva istruito a dovere... Non riusciva proprio a spiegarsi dove avesse sbagliato. Profondamente amareggiato, Lucius indossò il soprabito nero. Prima di uscire, gettò nel caminetto un foglio che aveva raccolto sulla scrivania di Draco. Poi, coprendosi bene, si avviò verso il parco, mentre tra le fiamme del fuoco scoppiettante la foto sorridente di Harry Potter si anneriva fino ad incenerirsi completamente.  
  
Draco scese le grandi scale di legno ed uscì in giardino. Era incredibile quanto si sentisse solo in quella casa. Fino a qualche tempo fa aveva pensato che suo padre forse l'unico esempio da seguire per ottenere una vita dignitosa e rispettabile. Tutto questo prima di incontrare Harry... Le sue labbra, il suo viso dolce ed il suo corpo troppo magro: ogni piccolo dettaglio risultava assolutamente perfetto. Ma stasera non era il momento di pensare a lui. Aveva una prova da superare. Nonostante non avesse più intenzione di seguire le orme paterne, Draco decise che voleva ugualmente mettercela tutta e mostrargli ciò di cui era capace. Estrasse la bacchetta e, con lo sguardo più freddo e scostante di cui fosse capace, si addentrò nel parco. Trovò suo padre già lì ad aspettarlo, il portamento più grave e pomposo del solito. Non gli rivolse nemmeno una parola. Quando Draco fu abbastanza vicino da risultare visibile, brandendo la bacchetta gridò: "Expelliarmus!". Preso alla sprovvista, il ragazzo cadde all'indietro, atterrando sulla schiena. Si rialzò in fretta, ma non riuscì a prevenire il colpo del padre. "Crucio!". Draco si gettò a terra in preda a fitte dolorosissime in tutto il corpo. Restò quasi senza fiato, finché dopo qualche minuto l'effetto svanì. Quando si sollevò malconcio, trovò Lucius che lo fissava con sguardo cupo, spietato. Nemmeno due minuti dopo, e Lucius era già pronto ad attaccare di nuovo: "Imperio!". Stavolta Draco si sentì sollevato tra lo spazio ed il tempo, e l'unica voce che riusciva a sentire era quella del padre. Era così suadente... non voleva andarsene da lì. Così cominciò a parlargli di tutta la sua vita, dei suoi ricordi, delle sue esperienze, della scuola, degli amici. Dopo poco tempo, si ritrovò in ginocchio sul freddo prato, sbiancato e tremante. Lucius era in piedi dritto di fronte a lui; la sua figura imponente si stagliava contro il pallore della luna piena. Con un ghigno feroce e spietato, Lucius parlò amaramente: "Non pensavo che saresti diventato così, figlio mio. Ti ho voluto bene, sai? E te ne voglio anche ora, credimi. Solo non credevo che tu fossi tanto diverso da come mi immaginavo... Non hai niente del nobile sangue Malfoy che scorre nelle tue vene. Niente. Non sei degno di tuo padre, né della tua famiglia. Mi dispiace, figlio. Non era così che doveva andare.". Lucius abbassò la bacchetta e fece per andarsene. Non voleva più vederlo; non dopo ciò che aveva scoperto. "Hai visto Harry, non è vero? Beh, sappi che mi ha dato più lui in questi ultimi sei mesi, che non tu in sedici anni di vita. Sei tu a non essere degno di me, Lucius; non il contrario.". La voce del figlio gli giunse tagliente alle orecchie e fu come se qualcuno gli avesse affondato un coltello tra le costole a tradimento. Ma chi era quel ragazzo dolorante che stava steso sul prato? Non suo figlio, non di certo. Il Draco Malfoy che lui aveva cresciuto con le sue stesse mani non gli avrebbe mai parlato a quel modo. E lui, Lucius Malfoy, non l'avrebbe tollerato più a lungo. Tornò sui suoi passi e si avvicinò al ragazzo. Serrò la mano forte alla sua pallida gola, mentre sentiva la rabbia pervadergli l'intero corpo. Draco non riuscì a frenare le lacrime che sgorgavano copiose dagli occhi perlati. "Pa..dre" sibilò, la voce un sussurro lieve rotto dal pianto e dalla mancanza d'aria. "Pa- Padre..." ripeté a voce un po' più alta. Ma Lucius ormai non l'ascoltava più. Sollevò con forza la bacchetta e tuonò ghignando tra i denti: "Avada...". Draco socchiuse gli occhi e ansimò dolcemente, mentre la presa si allentava un pochino: "Padre... Ti voglio bene.". "...Kedavra!" gridò Lucius. Un fascio di luce verde colpì Draco in pieno petto, scaraventandolo a qualche metro di distanza. I capelli sempre ordinati e profumati giacevano ora scomposti, il bel viso contorto da una smorfia di dolore. Lucius guardò freddamente il corpo del figlio. Non una lacrima scese a bagnare il viso perfetto, liscio e pallido come la seta. I lunghi capelli biondi ondeggiavano al vento. Chiuse accuratamente il cappotto, riponendo la bacchetta in tasca. Già le dieci... era molto tardi. Doveva coricarsi presto. L'indomani mattina l'avrebbe aspettato una dura giornata di lavoro al Ministero. 


End file.
